pembunuhan karin 2karin returns
by ocha gledek
Summary: karin yang dah mati dibunuh ocha, bangkit lagi dan gangguin ocha mulu, ocha kesel dan berniat menyegel jiwa karin, siapa aja yg mau ngkikuit bunuh karin?
1. Chapter 1

Pembunuhan Karin 2(Karin returns-as a ghost)

Pembunuhan Karin 2(Karin returns-as a ghost)

Malam hari setelah kematian Karin…

Latar . di asrama ninja konoha, kamar nya ocha

Kringg…kringg..

Ocha ngangkat telpon

"iya, siapa?" tanyanya males

"_ocha…"_ saot penelpon

"sape loe?"Tanya ocha acuh tak acuh

"_ini…akyu…khu khyyy…ka-riiiin…"_ jawab penelpon niru'in swara nya nenek lampir

"what? Karin? Ooo…lho?" ocha bingung

"kamu kan udah mati?" Tanya ocha makin bingung

"_semudah itukah aku tak bergentayangan?"_ jawab Karin dengan begonya

"tampakin wujud elo sekarang! Sekarang jugaaaa!!" perintah ocha

Telpon terputus, dan sekejab muncullah sosok wanita berpakaian putih ala kuntilanak

"_khykhykhy…"_tawa Karin meledak

"huahahahahahahahahhaaaaa" tawa ocha juga meledak

"_heh? Loe gag takut ma gw?"_ Tanya Karin dengan begonya lagi

"ya gag lah,yauw! Loe tau,gag…tyap gw nge-liat loe, napsu gw bangkit, tau!!" treak ocha dengan sadis dan menatap Karin tajam

"_apa? Loe mo ngapain gw?"_Tanya nya dengan seksi

" **NGEBUBUH ELOOO!!"** tawa sangar ocha cemperng banget, se asrama kaget

"_itu tak kan pernah terjadiii, khukhukhu…"_tawa gendheng nya

"_eh,pleset…"_ Karin kepleset kelereng ocha

"kapok!!" ledek ocha

Karin ngilang kayak setan aje,lah mank setan,koo

"ocha, ocha!! Loe gpp.kan? loe napah ngakak ala orgil? Katanya ada hantunya Karin,yo?" Tanya sebuah suara dari luar pintu kamar

Cekrek, ocha nge-buka'in pintu

"oh, soraaaaa…loe mang dibolehin kluar malem ma kakak en bokap loe?" Tanya ocha

"gw lagi blanja bahan masakan, dan gw denger swara cempreng elo menggema,tau!

Jawab sora

" yah, gituh deh… Karin gentayangan dan nampakin diri ke gw…" balas ocha singkat

"jangan jangan…" sora kaget seperti mengingat sesuatu

_Flashback_

"_sora! Karin dah mati,euy!" saot salah seorang dokter di rs.konoha dengan logat dan chirikhas suara persis ocha_

"_maaf, anda siapa?" Tanya sora ga kenal henge no jutsu nya ocha_

_Dokter palsu ituh ngacir_

_End of flashback_

"cha!elo dokter aneh itu,kan?"Tanya sora natapin ocha tajem

"baru nyadar?hah?"Tanya ocha nyengir

"yaelaaaaahhh… jadi elo yang ngebunuh Karin! Pantesan ditampakin!!" sora ngakak

"betewe, elo tau,ga ? si Karin dikubur di mana?"Tanya ocha penasaran

"di markas nya oro,toh!" jawab sora

"aku akan ke sana" saot ocha

Ocha langsung nge-packing barang barang

"cha! Elo serius mau ke sono?" Tanya sora

"iye…napah? Gw nih mau nyegel jiwanya si Karin!"jawab ocha

"lo yakin bisa?"Tanya sora

"kenapa enggak? Gw bisa ninjutsu medis,jadi klo luka, sembuhin ndiri" sambung ocha

"gw ikut!" saot sora spontan

"okey…besok kita brangkat,yay!" ocha nyengir lage

Sora berpamitan dan pulang ke rumahnya

Ocha nelpon godaime dan udah ngaku klo dy yg bunuh Karin

"gut jooob!! Klo lo mo nyegel jiwa Karin, boleh ajee" komen tsunade

Akhirnya si ocha masang spanduk di tangah jalan raya konoha

" Karin bangkit!! Saya ngaku deh, kalo saya yang bunuh Karin, kmaren Karin nampakin wujud, dy dikubur di markas oro, karna ituh…saya bermaksud menyegel jiwanya Karin, byar gag nggangguin saya, abisnya, masa saya lagi bikin pe er, hidung saya dikasih bulu sulak? Sialan banget tuh setan! Plis, smuanya! Doakan smoga misi gila berhasil"

-Bersambung-

Bagi siapa aje yg mo ikut ngebunuh Karin bareng bareng, ayo ikut saiia!!

Rikues lowongan oc di sini dibatasin , jadi klo rikues Cuma bole jadi

-detektif (dua ato satu orang)

-temen seperjalanan (banyaak,lho)

-penjaga kubur(tiga ato dua ato satu)

Hanya itu…(hyaelaaaah…author junior pelit amat,sih!)

Cantumkan nama, umur, jenis kelamin, ciri fisik,kemampuan sebagai ninja, cantumin jurus jurusnya, asal usul

Sampe jumpah di chap slanjutnaaaa….


	2. ancur banget

Pembunuhan karin 2-karin returns-

Pembunuhan karin 2-karin returns-

Chapter 2, chapter 2….

di tengah tengah konoha, tempat ocha nempelin poster ato pengumuman

"wah…ocha dah gila,nih…" saot sora yang kebetulan lewat

"inih temen loe,ra?" Tanya ucup yang lagu kencan ama hinata

"iyah, inih ntu ocha…si badung itu…" jawab ocha

"loe mau Bantu,gak? Ra?"Tanya ucup

"ya iyaa,lah… gw bakalan jadi detektif…"jawab sora

"sora, gw bantuin,ya…" saot hinata

"hinata-chan? Elo mo ikut juga??" Tanya ucup kaget

Hinata hanya mengangguk

"oke…gw bakalan nemenin pacar tercinta gw…" saot ucup mulai ngaco

"kalo gituh, yok…ke asrama nya ocha…"ajak sora

Ucup, hinata dan sora nyampe juga akhirnya di asrama ninja

Di kamar ocha

Brak, pryang…bruk…"wow! Ahoi! Busyet…"saot ocha dari dalem kamar

"cha…bukain pintu nya, dong…" saot sora

"siapeee?"Tanya ocha acuh tak acuh

"ini gw…sora! Temen elo! Masa swara temen ndiri lupa,sih?" saot sora lagi

"oh, sora,toh? Tapi masi ada kak ucup dan hinata,toh?"Tanya ocha

"lho? Tau juga,loe?"Tanya sora

Kreek- pintu nya dibuka'in

"ngapain loe,cha?"Tanya sora

"nulis surat resmi kepada petshop tempat gw kerja sambilan" jawab ocha

"ooo…eh, cha … gw ikut jadi detektip ama hinata juga,ya?"Tanya ucup

"ehhhh? Bukannya hinata pacarnya naruto?"Tanya ocha

"ditolak, booo"jawab ucup

"oalah…gitu,toh…jadi? Sora, elo juga jadi detektip,nih?"Tanya ocha

"ya iya,lah…" jawab sora

"oke, kalo gituh…brangkat nanti malem, jam 12 malem,ya"saot ocha

jam 10 malem…di gerbang konoha

Smua dah ngumpul

"nih, bubuk kopi azib! Bisa bikin orang ga ngantuk dan bikin orang makin kuat"saot ocha

"nyolong punya tsunade-sama?"Tanya ucup

"ealah…kak, panggil nya terlalu hormat,tuh!" saot sora

"terus panggil apa?"Tanya ucup

"mips! Makhluk iblis paling seksi! Sebutan dari ocha" saot sora

"kecil kecil, jangan bokep! Ntar klo gede, jadi gendheng" saot ucup

"jadi, dari mana tuh bubuk kopi azib?"Tanya hinata

"bikin ndiri, kan gw medic juga, boo.. jadi pernah nguping,dong" ocha nyengir

-mreka smua nelen bubuk kopi aneh yang rasanya kayak pupuk kandang, ato mungkin pait nya kayak pestisida, howeekz

"apaan,nih?"Tanya sora

"howeeekz…bah! Sial! Jahenya kebanyakan kali" jawab ocha

"hah? Inih jamu ato kopi?"Tanya ucup

"kopi, cumin bahannya ntu..gendheng plus sangar!" ocha nyengir

"ada wortelnya juga,kan?"Tanya hinata

"yup! Emang, menurut ensiklopedi, kalo kita makan 5 buah wortel, ituh udah cukup untuk berlari jarak 5 kilo meter! Percaya gag percaya emang bener" jawab ocha

"cha…elo mang bener, tapi rasanya kayak pupuk kandhang" bales sora

"ya… nih udah mending, dikasi gula en coklat …kalo punya nya mips, lebih sangar lagi daripada inih" saot ocha

mreka terpaksa nelen pupuk kandang edan daan gile itu

Bener, ampe di… sunagakure…

"menurut jejak kematian Karin, kuburannya nyasar ampe suna" saot hinata bawa bawa peta gayanya ntu kayak Watson(itu,lho…asistennya Sherlock holmes)

"dan karena waktu ituh hujan, maka penduduk suna yang takut kebanjiran menggali selokan lebih dalam lagi sehingga mayat Karin yang diangkut pake helicopter 'orochi express heli(guk guk ) copter' itu lepas(kena badai angin) dan nyemplung di salah satu bagian selokan…" cerita ucup panjang sebagai Sherlock holmes

"masalahnya, selokan di sini ada banyak, dan hamper semuanya tertimbun sekian banyak mayat,kan? Jadi kita harus menyewa orang spesialis pelacakan " saran sora seakan conan

"dan orang ituh adalah…(jreng jreng jreng jreng) bia auliaaaa!!" saot ocha

"dia kan orang konoha,elo gag salah?"Tanya sora

"emang, tapi dia lagi liburan ke suna! Baru tau?"Tanya ocha

"hei! Ocha! Sora! Hinata! Bang ucup!"sapa bia aulia( ko pake 'bang')

"wow! Baru diomongin muncul beneran! Panjang umurrr…" saot ocha dan sora bareng

"kalian mau gw bantuin ngelacak mayat nya Karin?"Tanya bia aulia

"yaaaa" jawab mereka serempak

"temen gw si naruchu-chan, boleh ikut bales dendam,ga?"Tanya bia aulia

"naruchu-chan yang sering masok tipi ituh?"Tanya ocha

"iye…pee r mat nya dicoret coret, katanya sih mo ikut bales dendam" jawab bia aulia

"oke, mana orang nya?"Tanya ocha

"ada di rumah nya yang super gede kayak istana ituh…kalo kalian mau, bisa nebeng sementara di rumahnya yang bagaikan hotel itu"saot bia aulia

"oke, dah…sapa tau bisa nyari petunjuk" jawab sora

rumah naruchu-chan pk 12.00 malem

Mreka masok dan ketemu ma naruchu-chan

"mbak, saya mau Tanya, apa betul mbak mau ikut nge-bunuh Karin bareng bareng?" Tanya ocha

Zleb-kunai nya naruchu-chan nancep di dinding – mestinya di tujuin ke ocha, tapi ocha nya nge-hindar, ya iyalah…masa mau mati konyol?

"jangan panggil ge mbak,gw masi muda, umur 15 taon" jawab naruchu-chan

"oooo…. 15 taon,toh?"Tanya ocha

"naruchu-chan..mreka mo ngebunuh Karin juga, ijinin mreka nginep dulu di rumah elo,ya?"Tanya bia aulia

"oke, tapi jangan panggil gw dengan sebutan 'mbak', ngerti?" Tanya narushu-chan

"iya, tentu…saya panggil'kak' gimana?"Tanya ocha

"ya boleh,lah" jawabnya

note: ocha ntu bandel dan suka ngerjain orang, korbannya malam ini adalah hinata

Ocha dan sora di Kamar paling pojok

(ya iyalah…lha itu ada computer gratisnya, sapa tau bisa ngenet, baca onemanga?)

Sbenernya masih ada banyak kamar, tapi ucup dan hinata sengaja disatu'in

Biar asyoyy…(ini ide bokep nya ocha)

Sementara di kamar ocha dan sora

"ra! " saot ocha

"apa?"Tanya sora

"gw dah pasang cctv di kamar nya mreka!! Mo ngintai secara langsung,ga?"Tanya ocha

"kagak! Dasar loe bokep!!" treaknya

Ocha ngacir ke kamarnya hinata dan ucup

Bawa hendikem dan lompat ke jendela, ngerekam adegan gitu gitunya

Di kamar hinata dan ucup

Tapi jendelanya gag tembus pandang, jadi ga keliatan

Tiba tiba huja turun deras banget, ocha kepleset

Padahal tadi itu lantai lima,lho?

Untung, waktu jatoh, sempet ngalirin cakara , jadi nyrempet, mendarat dengan selamat

"ochaaa… ngapain elo di sono?"Tanya sebuah suara yang lumayan familiar

Ocha ngeliat

"mayuraaaa!! Ayo ikut nuyari mayatnya kariiin!!" ajak ocha

"okee…boleh ajee… " jawabnya dengan senang hati

jkam satu malem, ocha bergadang nonton tnding bola(euro 2008)

'_yak, naru mengoper bola pada sasuke, dan… sasuke menyundul bola pada shikamaru… weitz, sayang sekali pemirsa…bolanya kemps, karma rambut shika yang tajem…' _

"wekekek… guoblok!!" ocha ngakak ngikik

"ochamed!! Diem loe!! Ntar loe gag bisa bangun!!"saot sora

"sabar sora… entar kalo tim konosoccer menang, gw bakal tidur" saot ocha

"heh, peluangnya tuh banyakkan sunafootball dari pada konosoccer,tau! Liat aje tuh! Nenek chiyo ngoper ke gaara, dan ituh, si kipper gembul alias choji ,gak bakal bisa nangkep bolanya" saot sora

'_tak disangka pemirsaaaa…kipper genbul menangkap bola dengan plastiknya keripik kentang!! Luar biasaaaa!!'_

"tuh, raa!! Liat! Konosoccer masi punya peluang!!" saot ocha

Sora akhirnya ikut bergadang nontong

Tak disengaja, saat kamera tipi nyorot penonton, terlihat adanya sosok hantu Karin!!

"cha!! Ntuh setannya Karin!"treak sora

"wow! Huebad!" saot ocha-"karinnn…gw disini!! Elo tau,gak? Ayo sini!! Ge jadi'in elo lemper!! Ato bisa juga gw nge-bakar elo jadi Karin panggang!" saot ocha

Sora-sweatdrop

Brak- pintu di gebrak ma ucup dan hinata

"protessss!!" treak ucup dan hinata

"apah?"Tanya ocha

"pertama, elo tadi ngintip! Kedua…kami dah lyat Karin di layer tipi! " treak ucup

"trus, nape? Gw ma ocha juga dah lyat,ko" jawab sora

"serem" rengek hinata

"bwaahahahahahahahaha. Hihihihih, gyahahahahaha" ocha dan sora ngakak

"yang gendheng gitu dibilang serem? Gyahahahahahaha" sora ngakak aje

"lagian sosok Karin sebage hantu ntu, gag serem,jadi, anak teka ajeee gag bakalan takut ma hantunya Karin" ocha masi ngakak ngikik

Jlegeer…petir nyamber

"dorameeeeed!! Aku fans mu!! Minta tanda tangannyaaa!!" treak ocha

"goblok! Dia buka doramed!" saot sora

"ini gwww…" sosok cewe berambut panjang muncul

"karinnnn…oh no!!" treak hinata, ucup cumin meluk hinata(ceilah…)

"jadi elo mucul juga Karin bego!" treak ocha dan sora bareng sambil nyekek Karin

"salah orang kaliii…gw mayuraa" jawab cewek itu

"whad??"sora dan ocha kaget

"waduh, maapin kita…. Gw ga nyangka, elo langsung tiba tepat waktu, hhohohoh" ocha jelasin kepada semua kalo mayuraa bisa bantuin mreka untuk ngelacak dan Bantu Bantu perang gitu, lagian ninja medis di sana cumin ada satu, kalo ada mayura jadi dua,kan? Itu lebih baek, setidaknya

Jlegeer…petir nyamber lagi

"dorameeeeed….minta tanda tangnnya…aku fans berat muw!!"treak ocha lagi

Swara nya sumbang

"dia bukan doramed,tauk!" saot sora lagi

"_khy khykhy…" _

"Karin!! Sialan loe!! Ngapain elo kesini??"tanya ocha dan sora

"_ow…ampun…saya salah tujuan, maap kesasar" Karin ngilang_

"yelaaah…kita harus cepetan nemu'in ntu mayatnya ,klo gak, masyarakat konoha suna bakal digangguin terus"saot ocha

"heh, lagian salah siape juga?" naruchu –chan nyindir

"o, iya…juga,ya? Gw kan yang nge-bunuh Karin?"cengir ocha

pagi ariii nya

Dapur rumah naruchu-chan

Ocha ma mayuraa lagi bikin jamu edan (ini contoh murid tsunade yg ngaco)

"loe tambahn apa lagi?"tanya mayuraa makin bingung

"permen karet, vanilla bubuk, moccacino kopi instant, milkbear, jahe dan cengkeg mungkin, ato batu bara dan salamiak,ya?"tanya ocha bingung sendiri

"heh? Yang bener ajee? Emang alat elektronik ape? Mirip ama campuran zat kimia batre,kayaknya…"tanya mayuraa

"heh? Apaan nih? Baunya ko kayak pupuk kandhang?"tanya naruchu-chan yang baru aja muncul

"yah, inih kopi super azib yang bisa bikin orang makin kuat dan makin pinter" jawab mayuraa

"yang bener aje? Lha baunya ajee kayak pupuk kandhang gini?"tanya naruchu-chan gag percaya kayaknya

"apaan lagi? Musibah kopi gila?"tanya ucup dan hinata

"yo'i!! kopi azib slalu menggemparkan penduduk! Yea" saot ocha lagi

"ochaaaaa…jangan aneh aneh lagi, kecoa gw ilang 4 ekor, lebah gw ilang 3 ekor, semut ilang 79 ekor, kepik ilang 9 ekor, nyamuk ilang 6 ekor, capung ilang 4 ekor, belalang ilang 2 ekor, jangkrik ilang 10 ekor, kunang kunang ilang 5 ekor, elo apain smuanya??"tanya sora baru muncul juga nih

"smuanya gw campurin di kopi azib ini…"cengir ocha

Bzzt…ucup, hinata, naruchu-chan, bia aulia,mayuraa, dan sora muntahin kopi azib nya

"gila loe,yah!!" protes mreka smua

"abis katanya sehat…" kata ocha

"kagak, bikin lagi sono…"perintahnya(lho,ko??)

"iyaaaa, kak mayuraaaa…bantuin, sora…bantuin juga" melas ocha

Akhirnya mreka bantuin ocha juga

Setelah ituuu…

Muncullah surat tantangan dari kariin

"_kalau kalian mencariku, aku ada diantara puncak bersalju satu satunya dan bagian terendah nya, di antara arah mata angina kanan dan kiri, atas dan bawah, di dekat sebuah habitat makhluk berinsang, di dekat habitat makhluk karnivora ganas yang berkulit kasar, di sanalah tempat peristirahatan terakhirku…"_

_Tertanda _

_KuNtIlAnAk SeXy K4r1n _

"puncak bersalju…gunung,kan? "tanya ocha

"iya, mungkin juga…kalo gunung, bagian terendahnya adalah lembah dan itu masuk akal ajee…tapi puncak bersalju satu satu nyaaa…?"tanya sora

"oh, anu…jayawijaya!!di papuagakure, Indonesianokuni!!"saot ocha

"dan kalo mata angina kanan dan kiri…berarti, timur dan barat,kan?"tanya ucup

"bisa dipastikan, lanjutannya selatan dan utara" sambung hinata

"makhlu berinsang ituh ikan!" saot bia aulia

"dan makhluk karnivora ganas berkulit kasar, buaya dong" lanjut naruchu-chan

"kalo gitu antara sungai dan rawa!" saot mayuraa

"kita ke papuagakuree!!"saot naruchu-chan

"okeey!!" sambung yang laen

_bersambung_

Bagaimana kelanjutannya ? petualangan di papuagakure? Indonesianokuni?? Tentunya ada cendrakage juga( cendrawasih kage) pimpinan ninja papua(lho?)

Eh, omong omong tentang kode yang dikasi ma Karin ituuu… gampang banget,kan? Ya iyalah, Karin kan guoblok! Makanya kode nya gag dikarang aneh , tapi yg simple aje

Bagi yang belom dimunculin, maap …tunggu chapter 3 ajee,ya.pasti muncul.ko!

Ripiu dan rikues, tidak diwajibkan, tapi moga moga mau,ya…


	3. ending gendheng quiz

Waaaiii…aloo smuanya…akhirnya stelah try out slese(padahal masi ada UAS &UASBN) plus BERBAGAI HAL YANG MENYULITKAN), saya bisa apdet chapter 3 nyaa ()ayo ripiu dan rikues

Waaaiii…aloo smuanya…akhirnya stelah try out slese(padahal masi ada UAS &UASBN) plus BERBAGAI HAL YANG MENYULITKAN), saya bisa apdet chapter 3 nyaa ()ayo ripiu dan rikues

Untuk sementara, yang ikut dalam perjalanan pencarian mayat Karin ada barapa juga saiia gak inget, paling tadi di skulah, saia cumin dicacimaki sama si sora, wekekek

Lanjuttt ceritanya…

Pagi jam 09.00 di bandara chiyo( klo jkt, soekarnohatta, sby ntu juanda,klo suna…pahlawannya siape? Nenek chiyo,kan)

Ruang tunggu keberangkatan…

"eh, gila banget…ini masi pagi tapi rasanya dah aneh aje, kayak ada pirasat ga enak…kayak ada yang mergokin kita…"saot ocha

"kita?elo aja kali, gw enggak!!"saot sora

'_**perhatian, perhatian…pesawat suna airlens dengan nomer penerbangan A05B06C87D119E akan segera lepas landas, attention ,attention… suna airlens with the flying number A05B06C87D119E is going to erupte…LHO?? INIKAN TEKS BUATAN NAYINYA MPOK ANI??...PANTESAN SALAH!! GUOBLOK! ASUU!! JANCIK JANCOK!!' **_

"yaelahhh…anak anak jaman sekarang pada edisi millennium! Masi bayi juga udah bisa nulis kayak gituh…"saot ocha

"hei, kayaknya entar lagi si Karin nongol,deh…"saot naruchu-chan

"iya, makanya…bauknya nih bandara langsung mambu 'e tinja 'ne kambing" ledek sora

"yaelaahh… masa kambing sebauk ini? Mungkin anjing kalliii" saot bia aulia

"makanya pake windspol! Pembersih ruangan nomer satu yang bisa bikin ruangan jadi wangi dan bauknya terkirim ke tampat laen!!" iklan dibawakan oleh mayuraa

"heh? Pindah ke mane, emangnya bisa ditranspor ke tempat laen?"tanya ocha

"bisa aje,lah…"jawab mayuraa

"pake apah?"tanya ocha lagi

"bo'ong ntu…"saot ucup

"iya,kan itu?"tanya ocha

"kagak, ntu beneran, bisa dutranspor ke idung elo, klo lo mau, bisa dipraktekin ke Karin" jawab mayuraa

"hah? Maksutnya??"tanya smua bareng bareng

"bauk tinja inih di bersihin pake windspol dan ditranspor pake remote control ke idungnya Karin, byar mampus nyium taek ndiri" mayuraa ngakak

"inih taek nya Karin??"tanya smua bareng bareng

"mungkin…"jawab mayura

"yaelah, tak pikir beneran, tapi gpplah, mana remote control nya?"tanay bia aulia yang jago maenin remote control

Note:perlu diketahui, bia aulia udah menang liga champion pesawat remote control

"nih, gw dah nemu'in di bawah toilet cowo!"saot naruchu-chan

"apah?elo masuk toilet cowo? Jam brape? Ada gw tauk!" treak ucup histeris

"ngaco,ah,loe!! Jelas jelas, gw gag lyat elo di sono, tadi ntu sepi…hening banget, makanye gw mo masok!" bales naruchu-chan

"ooo…"ucup mlongo

"lagian, klo gw mo ngintip, tinggal pake byakugan, beres…"cengir nya.

"apah?? Elo dari klan mana?"tanya smua histeris

"setau gw, kak naruchu-chan punyanya rinnegan,kan?"tanya ocha

"loh? Gw malah taunya kak naruchu-chan punya nya sharingan,tuh"saot sora

"klo gw taunya nruchu-chan punya byakugan sejak dy lahir" saot bia aulia

"gw punya smuanyaa…faham?"tanya naruchu-chan

"ooooo..." smua mlongo

"tapi ma hinata –chan, elo ga ada ape apenya" bales ucup

"wow! Ayo tanding aje,kak!" treak ocha dan sora bareng

Sekejab, hinata dan naruchu-chan tatep-tatepan mata, mreka ng'aktipin byakugannya dan pertarungan udah mulai serius,nih…

Smua dukung naruchu, kecuali ucup(ngaco)

"ayo,kak! Jangan kalah!!" saot sora

"berjuanglah, masa lawan orang bisu dan buta gituh ajee kalah, ayo kalahin!!"saot ocha

"ayo! Naruchu-chan! Lo gag boleh kalah!! Lo pasti bisa lawan hinata!!"saot mayuraa

"naruchu-chan!! Berjuanglah!! Pateni wae(mati'in aje/bunuh saja) ntu!!"saot bia aulia

Pertarungan jadi makin sengit, dua duanya gag ada yang mo ngalah, dua duanya sama jagonya, yah…akhirnya… naruchu-chan menang, hinata yang pingsan langsung dicium ma ucup(cieee…suit suit) dan hinata sadar

Pesawat suna airlens a lima b enem c delapan tuju d satu satu sembilan e mangkat juga

Ampe di papuagakure, indonesianokuni…

Gunung jayawijaya…malem jam 10.00

Naruchu-chan, bia aulia, mayuraa, hinata, ucup, sora dan ocha mendaki gunung yang ternyata bersalju dari bawah(Wonderful! It's a miracle, mungkin! Ngimpi kali)

Hinata pingsan

Yang laen pada kena plu berat smua, dan sepakat untuk istirahat sambil mendirikan tenda

Note: gunung jayawijaya udah trend ala 3067, yaitu TERASERING!! Jadi mreka bikin tenda di lahan terasering ituh(tenda 3067!! Otomatis dan bisa mengecil, nyolong punya doramed)

Persediaan tenda yang dibawa ternyata kurang, hanya ada 5 tenda

Mayuraa, bia aulia dan naruchu-chan tedor ndiri

Ocha campur ama sora

Dan…lagi lagi, hinata menjadi korban keusilan ocha

Hinata bareng ma ucup, gyahahahahaha-kapok-

Ocha juga gag bisa ngintip, soalnya hendikem nya udah hilang, ihixz…apes amat

Udah pada tidur smuanya…

Ocha dan sora masii bergadang nonton bolaaa!!

Oleee oleee ole oleee…oleee oleee….(apaan toech? Tarzan kali)

'_yak, kedudukan sama, satu satu antara konosoccer dan sunafootball. Dan sekarang, sedang break. ,tampak, para reporter akan mewawancarai si bintang lapangan , andalan dari sunafootball!! Gaara si kazekage dan pacarnya, na-chan'_

Kamera ngarahin ken a-chan yang lagi senyum , para reporter cowo, tepar klepak klepek.

Terpesona gituh.

"mbak, gimana? Ko bisa jadi pacarnya gaara?"tanya reporter itu

Na-chan sbenernya oingin bicara, tapi gaara udah ingetin na-chan supaya gag bicara, entar ke-cool'an nya ilang-aneh jugaa-

Na-chan hanya senyum dan menjawab singkat, 'iya' dan 'tidak'

(lho??)

Stelah break, lanjut lagiii tanding bolanya

'_yak…sodara sodara sekalian…lihatlah, gaara yang dioperi bola oleh batman jadi jadian alias batman bo'ongan'_

"sialan,loe!"treak kankurou

'_iya, ampun, ampun…gaara melakukan tendangan maut nya yang paling ditakuti choji_

_Dan…choji tidak sanggup menahan tendangan super gendheng ituh….GOOL!!'_

Oleeee…olee.ole ole oleee oleeee…

'nggrokkk….nggrokk…'ocha en sora tidur dan tipinya lupa dimati'in

Sementara ucup yang merasa udah aman karena so bokrp udah tidur, langsung mulai nge'gitu'In hinata…

(gag usah dibahas, ratenya mesti m,tuh)

Pagi arinya, HINATA HILANG!!

'asu!' batin ucup

"seandainya, waktu dapat berputar kembali, aku akan menjaga nya dalam naungan kehangatan cinta ku, dan ia takkan lepas dariku selamanya…"tangis ucup

"sabar,kak…yang nyulik udah jelas si kuntilanak seksi Karin"saot ocha

"andaikata hinata-chan mengetahui bahwa aku disini menantinya dengan setia …apakah ia akan datang?"ucup masi nangis

"yaelah…"para author pada sweatdrop

"udahlah, langsung ke kuburannya Karin aje!"saot bia aulia

"yeah…"sambut para author

Jam 12.00

Di hutan antara rawa dan sungai…

Ada sebuah makam besar yang angker dan mencekam

Bernama makam'apel purut' (bosen sama jeruk purut,nih)

Tertancap sebuah nisan dari batu putih yang terukir nama' sexy girl'

"wuaaaa….howexz…bah! najis…jijay!!"treak para author bareng bareng

"_siapa kalian?? Mau apa ke siniiiiii??"_tanya sebuah suara dari arah belakang makam

Suara itu begitu mencekam dan menakutkan, sehingg bulu kuduk para author bergidik dan …

"whaaa!!" spontan para author njerit kaget

Setannn!!

"woi! Gw bukan setan tauk!" sosok itu mendekat, makin mendekat

Mendekat…. Para author di sono langsung ngery banget lyatnya

Ocha dan sora mendekat ke sosok misterius ituh, dan membuka rambut panjangnya yang terurai menutupi mukanya…

"manusiaa!!"jerit sora dan ocha bareng

"oooo…manusia,toh…"para author di sono cengo

"hixz, kejamnya, masa ik dibilang setan… "isak orang ituh

"mbak, Karin nya ada?"tanya naruchu-chan

"ada, tapi klo mo nyari Karin, jangan harap bisa pulang idup idup" jawab penjaga makam misterius yang ngakunya bernama shi-4-shi-4

Sekejab, shi-4-shi-4 ngilang…

"manusia ato bukan,sih ko ngilangnya cepet banget!"saot ocha

'_MANUSIIIAAAA'_ terdengar sebuah suara dari langit, hiyyy…makin aneh aje

"siapaaaaa di sanaaaa??"tanya sebuah suara lagi

"alo manusia bukan?"tanya ocha dan sora

"manusya, geblek! Gag lyat apah?"cewek bermata merah itupun nunjukin wajah aselinya

"ooo…"cengo lagi

"mau nyari apa? O, yay..kenalin gw penjaga kubur, nama ge ghee"saot cewe itu

"lho? Ghee bukannya pacar kkc yang adeknya gaara, tinggal nya di suna,kan?"tanya sora

"heh? Iya juga,yaa…dia kan ghee, adek kazekage yang sering pidato ituh" saot mayuraa

"kamu ghee yang aseli ato palsu,sih?"tanya naruchu-chan

"aseli,mbok! Kalian mo apah ke sini??"tanya ghee

"mao bunuh Karin!!"jawab mreka serempak

"mau mengambil hinata kembalii"jawab ucup

"jangan harap, bisa kembali dengan selamat…"ghee langsung ngilang

Misterius. Itulah imej penjaga makam di makam apel purut

"khy khy khy..iiii" tawa meledak dari ujung makam

Muncul sosok cewe berambut panjang banget, amp eke kaki lebih malah

"mbak! Manusia bukan?"tanya ocha yang ngebuka rambut cewe itu yg nutupin muka cewek serem tersebut

Glekkk… cewek itu…oh no!! tidak punya mukaa…kepala nya aja gag ada!!

"gyaaaa!!"para author njerit smuanya, karena kaget, ngakak,strok, jantungan, jatoh dll

Pingsan.itulah yang sekarang dilakukan para pejuang yang ingin memberantas Karin

'ya ollloh…segitu jeleknya daku? Padahal akyu lumayan cakep,lo…oh! Kepalakuw ngilang ,pantesan mreka njerit!!' batin kuntilanak aneh itu, mestinya bukan kuntilanak, tapi hantu apel purut

Lima maenit kemudian, mayuraa sadar-cling-

Begituh mayuraa buka mata, yg pertama dilyat: kuntilanak ituh

"kyaaaaa…" jerit mayuraa nge nyadarin para author laen

Cling- nyadar smua

"kyaaaaa…"para author jerit jeritan lagii

"kenapa? Kalian?"tanya kuntilanak aneh itu

"kamu cantik banget!!"tereak para author kaget

"baru pertama kalinya, aku lyat kuntilanak secantik kamyuu…" saot ocha

"namanya siapa mbak?"tanya bia aulia

"mati nya kapan mbak, atas dasar apah ko bisa mampus?"tanya naruchu-chan

"nama kyuu…red-c…akyuu mathi dibunuh sama mantan pacar kyuu…." Saot kuntilanak red-c dan langsung ngacir

'_klo mau nyari Karin, jangan harap bisa pulang idup idup'_ saot suara red-c

"yaelaahh…masa dari tadi, smua pada blang gituh?"tanya bia aulia

"pasti Karin bos nya para hantu" jawab naruchu-chan

"aloohaaaa smuanya…"suara sexy karin terdengar samar samara

Karin yang pinter hipnotis langsung nge-hipno mreka

"jadilah bebek dan…"omongan Karin terputus…

Kedua tangannya dalam keadaan terikat

"hi! Karin! Masi inget kyuu,gag?"tanya naruchu-chan

"dan masi inget gw juga,gak?"tanya ocha

"mustahil…kalian ga kena hipnotis ku?"tanya Karin tak percaya

Naruchu-chan dan ocha udah ngiket tangan Karin

Sora udah ngeluarin lebah untuk nyengat Karin, dan kecoa untuk menutupi panca indra Karin, belalang untuk menyileti tubuh Karin

Bia aulia dan mayuraa ngelacak jenazah nya Karin

"angma shin cho'em yonsul no jutsu" (terjemahan: jurus hipnotis dewa iblis )

Hipnotis nya ocha jelas lebih kuat daripada Karin, nyahaha-narsis-

Naruchu-chan : "rasengan shuriken"

Karin tepar lagih

Sora ngeluarin kumbang badak raksasa, Karin di cakar cakar ampe tepar

Pindah lokasi ke bia aulia dan mayuraa

Muncul lagi sosok aneh

"siapa loe?"tanya bia aulia

"oh, kenalin…gw karupin, gw mo ngasih racun ke mayat nya Karin, supaya mayatnya ngilang" saot karupin

"ooo, kalo gitu ayo barengan, kita juga mo nyari mayatnya Karin" ajak mayuraa

Satu jam kemudian…

"mayatnya udah ketemu!!"treak bia aulia dan mayuraa

"eh, tunggu dulu, masalahnya tubuh Karin udah rusak jadi,klo jiwanya mau disegel, harus menggunakan cakra yang super banyak"jelas karupin

"oh, kamu penjaga kubur juga?"tanya sora

"iya" jawab karuppin

"yaudah, jiwanya Karin, udah diborgol dan udah tepar,kan? Mayatnya dah ktemu. Trus…tahap akhir…ya nyegel jiwanya" saot ocha

"sich'e tojang no jutsu "(terjemahan: jurus segel mayat)

Ocha ngeluarin cakra ijo campur biru ke tubuh karin dan perlahan tubuh dan jiwa Karin menyatu …

"waduh, bro.cakra gw gag cukup"saot ocha nyengir

"sumbangin!!"saot sora

Para pejuang nyumbangin cakra

-donor cakra berhasil-

"chaenan tojang no jutsu"(terjemahan: jurus segel malapetaka)

Wush…jiwa dan tubuh Karin masuk ke dimensi lain

'suatu saat, entah kapan…aku akan kembali' batin Karin

Tapi smua berpikir bahwa Karin mati…

Tak terasa…matahari mulai tersenyum ramah menghiasi langit yang berwarna biru, burung berkicau tak kalah merdu dari siulan ocha(Lho?)

Kuburan gelap kelam yang mencekam itu, menghilang…

Padang rumput… itulah yang terlihat

Tak ada seseorang pun yang tahu, apakah peristiwa penyegelan jiwa Karin tadi itu mimpi, halusinasi, ilusi, hipnotis, atau pun kenyataan. Malam telah berlalu , dan pagi pun telah datang. Para pejuang itupun tak sadarkan diri, pulang ke kampung halaman mereka masing masing.

Sementara hinata? Bagaimana dan dimana ia? Tak ada seseorang pun yang tahu

Termasuk ucup yang masih menangisi kepergian mantan kekasihnya

Karin yang mereka kira sudah pergi ke neraka itupun, entah bagaimana nasibnya…

Kemungkinan iya, atau pun tidak, karena hidup tak akan berakhir, dan Karin pun mungkin masih bisa bergentayangan atau bahkan

dilahirkan kembali dalam tubuh seseorang yang mungkin dapat bertemu lagi dengan para pejuang itu, entah kapan. Dimana. Bagaimana…

-TAMAT-

AKHIRNYA ENDINGNYA ANEH ? iya

Eh, aku mau ada rencana bikin fic parody 'icha icha news'

Fic ituh gag pernah tamat, tyap ada berita baru, slalu diapdet.

Sayangnya…fic ituh mungkin porno jadi rate nya M (T aja kali)

Bagi siapa aja yang bisa jawab kuis tebak lagu ini, akan dimunculkan sebagai pembawa acara di icha icha news

Aiooo…tebak, lagu apakah ini? (reff. nya aje,lho)

Doki doki sasette ne

Itsudemo tokimeki tai no

Iron na watashi misette

ageru dakara

Motto motto sunao ni

Afureru kono kimochi wo

Anata ni todoketai yo

Ukke totte ne my sweet heart

Klunya: soundtrack salah satu anime

Ayooo…lagu apa,nih??

Ripiu lagi,yah…maap klo endingnya mengecewakan para author,mianhamnida(maap)

Note:kebanyakan nama jurusnya tadi ituh bhs.korea

Dan nomer pesawatnya tadi gabungan nomer ujian hikari senpai, mai-chan, sora dan saiia


End file.
